Gra o wyższą stawkę
by Arianka
Summary: James Moriarty jest martwy, ale jakimś cudem pojawił się na każdym ekranie w Anglii. Dlaczego? Przygodówka z emocjami i dozą angstu zaraz po trzecim sezonie. Możliwie kanonicznie, jedynym odstępstwem jest moje częściowe Sherlolly.
1. Chapter 1

Akcja opowiadania rozgrywa się bezpośrednio po zakończeniu trzeciego sezonu, czyli po tym, jak Sherlock został zawrócony z samobójczej misji. Tekst jest spójny z miniaturkami "Zawsze się liczysz" i "Gdzie nikt nie szuka", ale ich znajomość nie jest konieczna - jeśli coś będzie, to najwyżej drobne nawiązania, niezbyt istotne dla fabuły.

Czego się można spodziewać? Emocji, dozy angstu, nerwów i akcji.

* * *

**Gra o wyższą stawkę**

Wracał do domu! Ktokolwiek stał za włamaniem się do wszystkich stacji telewizyjnych, ktokolwiek dorwał się do starego nagrania z Jamesem Moriartym, właśnie sprawił, że Sherlock NIE poleciał na samobójczą misję do Europy Wschodniej. Cokolwiek miało się dziać dalej, poradzi sobie z tym...

Detektyw wysiadł z czarnego auta i entuzjastycznie pchnął zielone drzwi prowadzące na Baker Street. Teraz już nie musiał kryć podekscytowania przed bratem. Odwiesił płaszcz przy drzwiach i z telefonem w garści wbiegł po schodach na piętro. Po odgłosach odkurzacza sądząc, pani Hudson w końcu zabrała się za gruntowne sprzątanie jego mieszkania. No to się zdziwi... Sherlock wpadł do środka z szerokim uśmiechem na myśl o zaskoczeniu starszej pani.

- Pani Hudson? Niesp... – Słowa ugrzęzły Sherlockowi w gardle, a świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Pani Hudson leżała naga na dywanie, a Sherlock widział jedynie krwawe napisy "tęskniłeś za mną?" powycinane na jej ciele. W tle odkurzacz chodził i wył coraz bardziej przegrzanym silnikiem. Hałas był nie do zniesienia, widok nie do wyparcia.

Nigdy, nigdy nie reagował źle na widok zwłok, ale tym razem z trudem panował nad skurczami żołądka, gdy pochylał się nad starszą panią, sprawdzając, czy żyje, chyba tylko z uporu. Gdzieś jak przez mgłę przemknęła mu myśl, że chyba powinien być wdzięczny za złamany kark.

Odkurzacz wył. Odgłos wwiercał się w uszy, drażnił, doprowadzał do szału. Sherlock przez moment nie wiedział, co się dzieje, poza ogólnym wrażeniem walących się ścian i pływającej pod stopami podłogi. Zamroczyło go...

Nie było czasu na sentymenty. Detektyw poderwał się na nogi, wyrywając przy okazji kabel z gniazdka i uciszając wyjący odkurzacz. Przez myśli przelatywały mu możliwe scenariusze, a żaden z nich nie był przyjemny. Jeśli dorwano panią Hudson, kto będzie nastę...

Sherlock sięgnął po telefon. Po kolei, po kolei, działaj...

- Mycroft? Baker Street, natychmiast – rzucił w słuchawkę, ledwie usłyszał głos brata. – Zgarnij Watsonów po drodze. Już.

_- Sherlock, co...?_ – reszty pytania Mycrofta Sherlock już nie usłyszał, bo zerwał połączenie. Wiedział, że po czymś takim brat przyjedzie bez zadawania pytań.

Następny telefon był do inspektora. Lestrade odebrał zdziwiony, że Sherlock dzwoni, zamiast pisać.

- Potrzebuję policję na Baker Street. – Sherlock bardzo się starał, żeby nie było słychać drżenia w jego głosie. – Mam tu miejsce zbrodni. Twój wydział.

Czerwona słuchawka. Następny telefon.

Cisza.

Wybierz ponownie.

Cisza. Poczta głosowa.

Wybierz ponownie.

- Molly!

Nienienienienie... Sherlock już zbiegał po schodach, raz po raz ponawiając połączenie. Bez skutku, telefon Molly pozostawał bez odpowiedzi. Detektyw wypadł na zewnątrz i zderzył się z falą lodowatego wiatru, ale ulicą akurat przejeżdżała taksówka, więc podbiegł i wsiadł do niej, zamiast zawrócić po płaszcz.

Wybierz ponownie. Wybierz ponownie. Wybierz ponownie.

Zadzwonił dwadzieścia siedem razy, zanim nie dojechali pod szpital. Ledwie taksówka zwolniła przed drzwiami, Sherlock wyskoczył, krzycząc tylko do taksówkarza, żeby zaczekał. Nie zważał na jego głośne protesty, tak samo jak na to, że w pośpiechu wyszedł z domu bez portfela i nie miał czym zapłacić. To naprawdę nie było ważne.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile osób mało nie stratował, biegnąc korytarzami do kostnicy. Gdy tylko zagłębiał się w pałac umysłu, natychmiast wracało realistyczne wrażenie walących się ścian. Gdzieś z oddali przebijał się drwiący głos Mycrofta, wytykający bezlitośnie, jak destrukcyjna jest jego _troska_, ale Sherlock miał ważniejsze problemy.

- Molly? - zawołał, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi kostnicy. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo, ale pomieszczenie było puste, jeśli nie liczyć zwłok na stole sekcyjnym przykrytych folią. - Tylko nie to... - Detektyw odgarnął worek i odkrył ciało. Mężczyzna po sześćdziesiątce, ocenił Sherlock na pierwszy rzut oka, ale nie pozwolił sobie na ulgę. Ktokolwiek zamordował panią Hudson, mógł mieć po pierwsze dostatecznie dużo informacji, by wiedzieć o udziale Molly, a po drugie - wykazać się kreatywnością. Dlatego też pchany pierwszym skojarzeniem Sherlock gorączkowo wysuwał szuflady chłodni jedną po drugiej, za każdym razem bojąc się, że zobaczy Molly Hooper, żywą bądź martwą. Miał na razie zbyt wielki mętlik w głowie, by móc na trzeźwo ocenić motywy i preferencje zabójcy pani Hudson.

Zobaczył Molly chwilę później. Patolog weszła do kostnicy i otworzyła szeroko oczy na widok bałaganu.

- Na litość boską, co tu się dzieje?! Sher... - kobieta urwała, bo detektyw znalazł się przy niej w trzech krokach i zamknął ją w desperackim uścisku.

- Molly...

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale ugh, udusisz mnie - wykrztusiła patolog. - Tak myślałam, że cię zawrócą...

Sherlock zreflektował się i rozluźnił nieznacznie uścisk, tak że przestał miażdżyć jej żebra, ale nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się odkleić.

- Widziałaś? Nagranie? - wymamrotał w okolice jej warkocza.

- No tak, wszyscy chyba widzieli - odparła Molly, coraz bardziej zaskoczona i zaniepokojona zachowaniem Sherlocka. - Ale przecież to nie może być on, widziałam go tu, na tym stole, bez połowy mózgu - przypomniała. - Sherlock?

- Nie odbierałaś. Myślałem, że ciebie też zabili - wyrzucił z siebie Holmes i puścił ją. Molly dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że był w samym garniturze, a na rękach miał ślady podejrzanie wyglądające na zaschniętą krew.

- Też? - powtórzyła głucho. - C-co masz na m-myśli? - na chwilę wróciła ta dawna, jąkająca się Molly, ale tym razem powód był inny.

- Pani Hudson. Na środku dywanu w salonie. Nie żyje - wyjaśnił Sherlock martwym głosem. - Myślałem, że ty też.

- O mój Boże... - Tym razem to Molly objęła jego, pocieszając i szukając pocieszenia. Nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego Sherlock wpadł tu taki przerażony. Nagle sama zaczęła się bać. - Sherlock? Telefon ci dzwoni - zorientowała się po chwili, gdy poczuła wibracje w kieszeni jego marynarki.

- Co...? Och - zreflektował się detektyw i wyłowił urządzenie. - Tak? - rzucił ostro w telefon.

_ - Jezu Chryste, Sherlock!_ - przywitał go zdenerwowany John. _- Odbierałbyś! Od kwadransa próbujemy się do ciebie dodzwonić!_

- John... Jesteście z Mycroftem? Na Baker Street? - zapytał spiesznie Sherlock.

_- Tak! I wiesz, co tu zastaliśmy... A w dodatku twój płaszcz leżał na ziemi w korytarzu, telefon miałeś zajęty..._ - denerwował się dalej doktor. Na moment zamilkł, a potem odezwał się zupełnie innym tonem. _- Sherlock? Czy ty jesteś... Czy ktoś cię..._

- Co? Nie, nie! - zapewnił detektyw, niemal fizycznie czując, co przyjaciel widział właśnie w wyobraźni. John podejrzewał, że ktoś przykładał Sherlockowi broń do skroni.

Molly, która stała dość blisko, by słyszeć obie strony, nieoczekiwanie zabrała Sherlockowi telefon.

- John? Jesteśmy w Barts, Sherlock... Przyleciał tu po mnie - wyjaśniła niezręcznie. - Jest cały - zapewniła, omiatając towarzysza niepewnym spojrzeniem.

- Już jedziemy - dorzucił Sherlock i zabrał telefon, równie obcesowo jak Molly chwilę wcześniej. - Chodź - powiedział do patolog i chwycił ją za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.

- Sherlock, zaczekaj! - powstrzymała go Molly. - Daj mi wziąć torebkę i kurtkę - przypomniała rozsądnie.

- Dobrze. - Sherlock posłusznie zawrócił z nią do kantorka. Stanął w drzwiach i nerwowo bębnił palcami o framugę, gdy Molly zbierała swoje drobiazgi i spiesznie porządkowała dokumenty. Zanim skończyła, nie wytrzymała i podeszła do detektywa. Unieruchomiła drgające palce.

- Umyj ręce - poprosiła cicho. Sherlock, jakby ciągle trochę ogłuszony, kiwnął głową i wyszedł do kostnicy, gdzie w rogu znajdował się duży metalowy zlew. Tak jak prosiła Molly, zmywał dokładnie ślady zakrzepłej krwi, aż zaczerwieniły się zmarznięte po dworze dłonie. Gdy w końcu patolog zamknęła za sobą drzwi kantorka, detektyw zakręcił spiesznie wodę i wytarł ręce papierowym ręcznikiem.

- Możemy już iść? - warknął nieuprzejmie, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Palce nadal chodziły nerwowo, więc Molly chwyciła go za rękę i kiwnęła głową, nadal nieco oszołomiona wydarzeniami. Sherlock bez słowa wyszedł z kostnicy, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Dopiero na dworze, zobaczywszy czekającą taksówkę, zreflektował się.

- Erm, Molly... masz gotówkę? - zapytał skonsternowany. - Nie wziąłem portfela.

- Mam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze :) Tym razem dłuższy rozdział, bo scena była nie do podzielenia, ale to chyba nie źle... Nie mogę natomiast obiecać, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się równie szybko, bo muszę go skończyć pisać.

* * *

Gdy dojechali na Baker Street, pod mieszkaniem stały dwa radiowozy i nieoznakowany samochód Grega, a cała ulica była zagrodzona. Molly zapłaciła taksówkarzowi i wysiadła, pociągając Sherlocka za sobą, nieświadoma, że wciąż trzymała go za rękę. Przeszli razem pod żółtą taśmą, nie zatrzymywani przez nikogo; Sherlock był dostatecznie rozpoznawalny.

Watsonowie czekali w kuchni, oboje podenerwowani i trochę nie na miejscu, niepotrzebni. Greg komenderował swoją ekipą, a Mycroft rozmawiał przez telefon na korytarzu.

- Jesteście wreszcie - odetchnął John na ich widok. Dopiero pod wpływem jego spojrzenia Molly puściła Sherlocka, skrępowana sytuacją.

Ledwie to zrobiła, Sherlock wszturmował do salonu, po drodze wkładając wyciągnięte nie wiadomo skąd lateksowe rękawiczki. Molly przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, gotowa pójść za nim.

- Nie musisz tego robić - zauważył John. - To nie jest zbyt...

- John, jestem patologiem - przypomniała mu Molly, choć spodziewała się, że w tej chwili nie wygląda ani nie zachowuje się zbyt profesjonalnie. - Jeśli nie tu, zobaczę za dwie godziny w pracy. Żadna różnica.

To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy Molly nienawidziła swojej pracy. Zwykle trzymała dystans, pozostając nadmiernie uśmiechniętą pracownicą kostnicy, ale trudno było zachować profesjonalizm, gdy zmarłą była znana i lubiana osoba. W tej chwili nie tylko ona miała ten problem.

W pokoju Sherlock kucał przy ciele pani Hudson i oglądał z bliska napisy na szczupłych ramionach. Greg stał nad nim, czekając na informacje. Wobec tego Molly przystanęła obok, niepewna, czy jej pomoc będzie potrzebna. Gdyby to od niej zależało, wolałaby nie pomagać.

- Obawiam się, że przy analizie odcisków znajdziecie tu moje ślady - mruknął Sherlock, pochylając się tak bardzo, że niemal dotykał nosem krwawych śladów.

- Co? - zdziwił się w pierwszej chwili Lestrade, ale zaraz opanował zaskoczenie. - Ruszałeś coś wcześniej? - zapytał chłodnym tonem. Inspektor śledczy w pracy. - Sherlock!

- Byłem zbyt zajęty szukaniem oznak życia, żeby pamiętać o rękawiczkach! - żachnął się Sherlock, podrywając głowę i spoglądając ze złością na inspektora. - Ciało leży tu od jakichś dwóch, trzech godzin - zaczął wyrzucać z siebie w szybkim tempie. Molly i Greg wymienili spojrzenia; Sherlock nie powiedział „pani Hudson". - Morderców przynajmniej dwóch... Różny styl napisów, tego nie zrobiła jedna osoba...

- Trzech - odezwał się niespodziewanie Mycroft w progu.

Sherlock, wybity z rytmu przez nagłe wtrącenie brata, nie raczył skomentować. Przymknął oczy, wyraźnie próbując się na czymś skoncentrować.

- Trzech mężczyzn - mówił dalej Mycroft. - Przyjechali samochodem do przeprowadzek, weszli, zrobili swoje i wyszli, wynosząc jakieś kartony. Tyle moi ludzie zdołali ustalić na podstawie nagrań z ulicznej kamery.

- Dobra, ale kto? Moriarty? - spytał Greg. - I dlaczego? - być może pytanie było zbyt natarczywe, bo Sherlock wybuchł.

- Nie wiem!

Inspektor popatrzył przez moment na klęczącego detektywa, na stojącą obok Molly i nieporuszonego Mycrofta w drzwiach. Potem zaś stanowczym ruchem chwycił Sherlocka za ramiona i podniósł do pozycji pionowej.

- Dobra, chodź.

- Co ty robisz?! - oburzył się młodszy Holmes, gdy Greg okręcił go i pchnął w kierunku kuchni. W tej chwili inspektor nie miał swojego detektywa-konsultanta, a rodzinę zmarłej na miejscu zbrodni. Z wszelkimi wskazaniami do pomarańczowego kocyka.

- Nic - zapewnił spokojnie. - W porządku, Sherlock, wrócimy do tego za chwilę. Nigdzie się nie spieszy. Na razie wyjdź stąd, napij się herbaty i rozgrzej trochę. - Inspektorowi nie umknęły lodowate dłonie Holmesa.

- O co ci chodzi, Lestrade?

- Ogarnij się, potem wrócisz do śledztwa - oświadczył John, momentalnie wyłapując, co się dzieje. Przejął Sherlocka i zaciągnął go do kuchni, gdzie Mary zdążyła zaparzyć hurtowe ilości herbaty. Doktor chwycił najbliższy kubek, osłodził i wcisnął przyjacielowi w ręce. Detektyw nie miał wyboru, musiał wziąć, jeśli nie chciał zostać oblany.

- Możesz nie robić szumu o nic? - żachnął się, gdy John ostentacyjnie odsunął krzesło i wskazał je Sherlockowi, który równie ostentacyjnie oparł się o szafkę kuchenną. Przynajmniej zdjął rękawiczki i owinął długie palce wokół ciepłego kubka.

- Odetchnij chwilę, przestajesz logicznie myśleć - wytknęła mu bezlitośnie Mary.

- Ach, tu wszyscy jesteście - odezwał się Mycroft, wchodząc do coraz pełniejszej kuchni. Spojrzenie, którym obdarzył młodszego brata, było pełne politowania. - Sherlock, spójrz na siebie. Co ja ci mówiłem o angażowaniu się? - spytał protekcjonalnym tonem.

Trzask! Kubek Johna walnął o blat, herbata prysnęła dookoła. W kubku Sherlocka zaczęło niebezpiecznie chlupotać. Młodszy Holmes był blady jak ściana, i sprawiał wrażenie, że cofnąłby się, gdyby mógł. Mary spuściła wzrok na kuchenny stół, przy którym siedziała.

- Mycroft, myślę, że będzie stosowne, jeśli się zamkniesz - zasugerował John podejrzanie spokojnym tonem, po tym jak spojrzał na Sherlocka. - Nie pomagasz.

- Za to najwyraźniej wasza obecność wpływa, czy raczej wpłynęła negatywnie na myślenie mojego brata - odciął się starszy Holmes. - Troszczenie się to tylko kłopoty, bracie mój - zwrócił się do Sherlocka. - Rudobrody nic cię nie nauczył, prawda?

Mycroft powiedział o dwa słowa za dużo i biały kubek detektywa roztrzaskał się o podłogę. W pokoju Molly poderwała się z podłogi, zszokowana słowami starszego Holmesa i reakcją młodszego.

- Mycroft, wyjdź - polecił John. Stanął za krzesłem Mary, tak, że znalazł się między braćmi. - Nie pomagasz, wręcz przeciwnie.

Molly wślizgnęła się do środka i przeszła prosto do Sherlocka, omijając powiększającą się herbacianą kałużę. Zachowanie Mycrofta właśnie wykroczyło poza jej zdolność pojmowania. Jak mógł mówić Sherlockowi takie rzeczy, gdy ten potrzebował raczej dobrego słowa?

- Wobec włamania na skalę krajową naprawdę sądziłeś, John, że będę tracić tu czas? - zapytał Mycroft. - Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Sherlock, za dwie godziny widzę cię w swoim biurze, pewne... Osoby zażądały twojej obecności - przypomniał tonem nie pozostawiającym żadnych wątpliwości. Sherlock może i nie wyjechał z kraju, ale to nie znaczyło, że był całkowicie wolny od zobowiązań względem brata. Wszyscy zdawali sobie z sprawę z tego, że tylko współpraca z tajnymi służbami chroniła go przed regularnym procesem i w efekcie więzieniem.

- Będę - potaknął Sherlock, nie patrząc na brata.

- Będzie, jeśli będzie w stanie - sprostował John, wyrażając się równie jasno co starszy Holmes. To on w tym towarzystwie był lekarzem i zamierzał z tego skorzystać. Molly nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby wysłał Mycroftowi całkowicie prawdziwe zwolnienie lekarskie.

- Wasze mieszkania są właśnie przeszukiwane pod kątem każdego możliwego niebezpieczeństwa - odparł zamiast tego Mycroft. - Baker Street również, niech tylko policja skończy. Do widzenia.

Z powodu braku kubka Sherlock skrzyżował ciasno ręce na piersi. Wyciszył głosy dookoła, skupiając się na zastygłym w pamięci obrazie brata. Miał wrażenie, jakby wizerunek Mycrofta wbity do głowy jeszcze w czasach dzieciństwa właśnie wyszedł na zewnątrz. A on znów przez chwilę był małym chłopcem, naiwnie sądzącym, że brat jest najmądrzejszy. Przy wszystkich.

- Hej, Sherlock? - doszedł do niego zaniepokojony głos Johna. - Dobrze się czujesz?

- Co? Tak, tak, świetnie - pospieszył z zapewnieniem Holmes, orientując się przy okazji, że Molly nie tylko stała obok niego, ale też obejmowała go ramieniem.

- Nie kłam - zaprotestowały jednocześnie obie panie, jak zwykle zaskakując tym Sherlocka, który nadal przyzwyczajony był do tego, że Johnowi dawało się sporo wmówić.

- Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale twój brat potrafi mieć mniej wyczucia niż ty - skomentował Greg, dołączając do towarzystwa. - Co to u diabła było?

- Mycroft, jakiego znam od zawsze - odparł cicho Sherlock. Podniósł w końcu wzrok i spojrzał po przyjaciołach. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się i tylko wstrząsnął głową, mrugając gwałtownie.

- Co jest? - spytała Molly, zdziwiona zachowaniem detektywa.

- Nic, tylko...

- Sherlock?

- To takie nierealistyczne, widzieć was wszystkich tutaj - wyrzucił z siebie Holmes, unikając czyjegokolwiek wzroku. - Nie miałem się więcej z wami spotkać, a jednak...

- Co masz na myśli, że miałeś nas więcej nie spotkać? - powtórzyła Molly, obracając się, by móc spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy. A przynajmniej próbowała, bo detektyw uparcie patrzył w herbacianą kałużę pod swoimi stopami.

- Miałem nigdy nie wrócić do Londynu, przecież mówiłem...

- Więc spotkalibyśmy się gdzieś indziej - zauważył John. - Mówiłeś, że Mycroft szacował twój pobyt na wschodzie na pół roku. Obiecał przekazywać nam co jakiś czas informacje od ciebie, więc prędzej czy później wyskoczylibyśmy gdzieś, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć.

Wspomnienie misji zadziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody. Sherlock przestał wypalać wzrokiem dziurę w podłodze i spojrzał na Johna.

- To by się nigdy nie stało. Mycroft nigdy się nie myli w takich spra... - urwał, zorientowawszy się, co powiedział. Znów uciekł spojrzeniem, ale było już za późno. Mary jako pierwsza wyłapała, czego im nie mówił.

- Miałeś z tego wschodu nie wrócić, prawda? - zapytała cicho. - Wysyłali cię na samobójczą misję.

Greg, najmniej zorientowany w sytuacji, aż przysiadł z wrażenia na wolnym krześle. Johna wmurowało, a Molly zamknęła oczy.

- Sherlock, powiedz mi, że to nie jest prawda - poprosiła, ledwie panując nad drżącym głosem. - Powiedz mi, że Mary się myli.

- Ma rację - odparł tylko Sherlock, nie ważąc się spojrzeć na nikogo. Przez moment słychać było jedynie Sally krzątającą się w salonie.

- Dlaczego o tym nie wiedzieliśmy? - spytał John w imieniu wszystkich. - Jechałeś dać się zabić i nic nam nie powiedziałeś. Dlaczego?

- Bo nie chciałem ci robić drugi raz tego samego! - Teraz już Sherlock krzyczał, osaczony pytaniami przyjaciela. - Mieliście nie wiedzieć, bo tak było łatwiej!

- Łatwiej dla kogo, dla nas? - spytała Mary. - Bo nie dla ciebie przecież.

- Już raz udawałeś własną śmierć, kłamałeś - wytknął bezlitośnie John. - Obiecałeś więcej tego nie robić. A teraz się okazuje, że miałeś nam kłamać, że żyjesz. I jak rozumiem, twój brat przekazywałby nam twoje pozdrowienia zza grobu?

- Mieliście się o tym nie dowiedzieć - bronił się słabo Sherlock. Obok niego Molly z całych sił starała się nie rozkleić. - Zniknąłbym z waszego życia powoli, nie tak drastycznie... jak poprzednio.

- Ale się dowiedzieliśmy - zauważyła Mary. - Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej...

- Jestem bliski stwierdzenia, że niemal się cieszę z powrotu Moriarty'ego - mruknął Greg grobowym głosem. - Gdyby nie...

- To nie jest Moriarty - wtrąciła się Molly. - Przestań mówić, że to on. James Moriarty jest martwy, podpisałam jego akt zgonu.

- Jego akt też podpisywałaś - zauważyła trafnie Mary, wskazując na Sherlocka. Chciała trochę rozładować atmosferę, ale uzyskała odwrotny efekt. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Molly nie wytrzymała.

- Sugerujesz, że pomogłam przeżyć również jemu? I może jeszcze utrzymałam to w tajemnicy przed Sherlockiem, żeby nie psuć zabawy? - warknęła, patrząc na Mary z nieukrywaną niechęcią. - Jak śmiesz to sugerować? Ty?

- Molly... - spróbował wtrącić się Sherlock, zaskoczony jej reakcją jak cała reszta.

- Nic takiego nie sugerowałam, Molly - zapewniła Mary.

- Ale to przez ciebie Sherlock miał zginąć - odparowała patolog, teraz już nie panując ani nad głosem, ani nad spływającymi po policzkach łzami. - To już drugi raz - wystrzeliła.

- Molly! - wykrzyknął zszokowany detektyw.

Mary spuściła wzrok na blat, nie próbując się bronić. Dla wszystkich prócz Grega było jasne, że Sherlock zabił Magnussena, by chronić Mary Watson i w konsekwencji tego zlecono mu samobójczą misję. Patolog tylko powiedziała to głośno.

Zapadła cisza. Molly stała obok nieruchomego Sherlocka i trzęsła się, Greg usiłował zrozumieć, co się dzieje, a John był w rozterce. Z jednej strony chciał jakoś pocieszyć Mary, z drugiej natomiast wiedział, że Molly mówi prawdę. Z trzeciej on podjął jakąś decyzję, tak samo jak Sherlock dokonał wyboru... Ciszę przełamała dopiero sama patolog, która nie wytrzymała napięcia i wypadła na korytarz. Obcasy zastukały na schodach.

- Inspektorze, co z dywanem? - zawołała z pokoju sierżant Donovan. Chcąc nie chcąc, Lestrade dołączył do niej, natomiast John podszedł bliżej do Sherlocka.

- Idź za nią.

Detektyw posłusznie wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą mokry bursztynowy ślad na podłodze. Nadal miał ogólne wrażenie przeładowania, a to sprawiało, że był nieostrożny, więc więcej mówił, przez co jeszcze dodatkowo podkręcał sytuację... Błędne koło.

Molly nie wyszła z domu. Stała na półpiętrze, oparta o ścianę, i łkała cicho. Gdy Sherlock zszedł do niej, niezbyt pewien, czy jakiekolwiek przeprosiny zdadzą egzamin, kobieta przylgnęła do niego i płakała mu dalej w marynarkę.

- Molly, proszę, przestań - mruknął Sherlock, skonsternowany. Czuł, jak jego oczy robią się niepokojąco wilgotne. Nie! Miał się skupić...

- Dlaczego mi nie zaufałeś tym razem? - siąknęła Molly, obejmując go jeszcze mocniej.

- Żeby ci tego oszczędzić - powtórzył Sherlock, licząc, że kobieta zrozumie. - John powiedział mi kiedyś, że ludzie chronią swoich przyjaciół. Tylko tyle próbowałem zrobić.

- To działa w obie strony, wiesz? - odezwał się z góry John. Stał w drzwiach i patrzył na parę na półpiętrze. - Nie powinno być tak, że się zajeżdżasz, siedzimy w tym wszyscy i jesteśmy dla ciebie tak jak ty dla nas, jasne? A Mycroft może sobie wsadzić te swoje bzdury głęboko w dupę, nie będzie ci znowu tego wmawiać.

- Zmieniłeś się na lepsze i nie ma mowy, żeby ci brat wmawiał co innego - dołączyła się Molly, ocierając oczy. Jej wzrok padł na ślady mascary na kołnierzyku detektywa. - Och, przepraszam.

- Nie szkodzi - wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. Nie próbował nawet komentować uwag przyjaciół odnośnie Mycrofta. - Dobra, wracamy do pracy - stwierdził, widząc, że Molly opanowała się mniej więcej.

- Dobrze...

Sherlock wbiegł po schodach, ale zamiast wejść do salonu, poszedł piętro wyżej do dawnego pokoju Johna. Doktor podążył za nim razem z Molly, która po wcześniejszym wybuchu nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo Mary.

- Więc?

- Tak myślałem - stwierdził Sherlock, obrzuciwszy spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. - Zniknęły stąd dwa kartony pełne zapisków o dawnych sprawach - zaczął tłumaczyć. - Zdjęcia miejsc zbrodni, wydruki, wycinki prasowe... Większość z tego mam też na komputerze, ale na papierze łatwiej zestawiać.

- No tak. - John kiwnął głową. Nieraz widział dziką plątaninę notatek i zdjęć na ścianie w salonie, a chociaż wyglądało to pozornie chaotycznie, Sherlockowi pomagało uporządkować informacje. - Więc to zginęło?

- A w tym pół kartonu informacji o Moriartym - dopowiedział ponuro Sherlock. - Wszelkie wycinki z prasy, począwszy od tamtego wyścigu z bombami, przez cały medialny szum wokół procesu... Wszystkie sprawy, w których podejrzewałem udział Moriarty'ego. A to wszystko elegancko posortowane i podpisane - skrzywił się.

- Więc ten, kto to ma, zyskał właśnie dodatkowe informacje o nim - podsumowała Molly. - Boże, to jak odgrzebywanie koszmarów z przeszłości.

- Zgodzę się - wzdrygnął się John. - Ktoś się inspiruje Jimem...

- A to oznacza, że możemy się spodziewać wszystkiego - dopowiedział detektyw i wyszedł z pokoju, a John i Molly za nim.

Na dole w kuchni zastali dość niezręczną sytuację, bo Greg usiłował delikatnie dowiedzieć się, co Molly miała na myśli, gdy oskarżała Mary. Żona Johna wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, co może powiedzieć, i czekała na przyzwolenie Sherlocka, natomiast Molly zmieszała się, gdy usłyszała pytania inspektora.

- Raczycie mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje? - nie wytrzymał w końcu Greg. - Sherlock? John?

- Wyjaśnij - mruknął detektyw do przyjaciela. - Jesteśmy sami, możesz mówić co chcesz - zauważył. Sally zeszła na dół do radiowozów i na piętrze nie było nikogo poza nimi.

Chcąc nie chcąc, John musiał wziąć na siebie niezbyt proste zadanie wdrożenia Grega w szczegóły, natomiast Sherlock przeszedł do pokoju rozejrzeć się. Był wściekły, bo przez całe to emocjonalne zamieszanie i głupie skrupuły inspektora, policja zdążyła wywrócić wszystko do góry nogami, i nawet jeśli w salonie było cokolwiek, co mogłoby naprowadzić Sherlocka na jakiś trop, to zdążyło już zniknąć.

Telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Sherlock wyjął go i zerknął na ekran. Mycroft wysłał mu wiadomość przypominającą, że ma bezwzględnie do niego przyjechać.

- Dobra, co teraz? - zapytał Greg chwilę później, zaglądając do pokoju. Sprawiał wrażenie nieco ogłuszonego rewelacjami, które usłyszał od Johna. w przeciwieństwie do Molly, inspektor nie wiedział ani tego, kto postrzelił Sherlocka, ani też nie znał dokładnych powodów, dla których detektyw zastrzelił Magnussena.

- Muszę się spotkać z Mycroftem - wykrzywił się Sherlock. - Zobaczyć, czego się dowiedział, co... postanowili.

- My chyba wrócimy do domu - zdecydował John, zerkając na żonę. Choć Mary nie powiedziała ani słowa, wyglądała na zmęczoną. - Molly...?

- Pójdę z Sherlockiem - oświadczyła. - Mycroft będzie musiał to przeżyć.

- Nie sądzę, żeby był zachwycony, ale mi to nie przeszkadza - odezwał się Sherlock. Umknęło mu spojrzenie, jakie wymienili John i Molly; nieme porozumienie odnośnie tego, że przynajmniej dzisiaj lepiej było trzymać się w towarzystwie. I nie zostawiać dość podatnego w tej chwili Sherlocka sam na sam z bratem, który kto wie jak mógł na niego wpłynąć.

- Weź jakieś rzeczy na zmianę - dodała nieoczekiwanie Molly, zaskakując Holmesa. - Nie chcę tu dzisiaj wracać.

- Po co mi... Och. Chcesz, żebym u ciebie przenocował - zorientował się Sherlock. - Dlaczego?

- Bo ja się boję być dzisiaj sama - przyznała Molly bez żadnych oporów. - I nie chcę, żebyś ty był sam - dorzuciła ciszej.

- Więc czemu nie zostaniesz tutaj ze mną? - spytał Sherlock. - Możesz zająć moją sypialnię, nie spodziewam się, żebym z niej dzisiaj korzystał.

- I tobie miałabym zostawić kanapę i zakrwawiony dywan? - upewniła się Molly. - Brr, nie ma mowy. Ciarki mnie przechodzą na myśl o spaniu tutaj dzisiaj.

- Dywan zabrała policja, plam na podłodze prawie nie widać - zauważył Sherlock. - Nie masz powodów, żeby...

- Sherlock, proszę.

- W porządku - poddał się detektyw. - Niech ludzie Mycrofta zrobią tu porządek i sprawdzą mieszkanie, jutro wrócę. Rzeczy żadnych nie mam.

- Czyli co, idziemy? - upewniła się Molly. - Chociaż wiesz, powinnam wrócić do pracy, wyszłam bez słowa...

- Będę przejeżdżać przez Barts, wyjaśnię sytuację - obiecał Lestrade. - Jak sądzę, dyrektor szpitala ma za sobą spotkanie z Mycroftem Holmesem i był poinformowany o pewnych... niedociągnięciach w dokumentach.

Molly kiwnęła głową. Po powrocie Sherlocka byli w Barts ludzie, którzy umieli dodać dwa do dwóch, a skojarzywszy Molly z detektywem zaczęli podejrzewać, że cicha patolog miała w tym swój udział. Mycroft Holmes zadbał wtedy, by jej przełożony dowiedział się o fałszywych dokumentach, które Molly Hooper spreparowała na polecenie MI6 w celu ochrony kraju przed terroryzmem. Patolog nie znała szczegółów, ale takie wnioski wysnuła z rozmowy, którą odbyła z szefem już po wizycie Holmesa. Greg trafnie się domyślił i dobrze założył, że można było z tego teraz skorzystać.

- Daj mi znać, Greg, jeśli ustalicie coś z odcisków.

Wszyscy razem zeszli na parter, a przy wyjściu John cofnął się jeszcze na moment do mieszkania pani Hudson. Po chwili wrócił z kompletem kluczy, które wręczył Molly, jak powiedział, na wszelki wypadek.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly była stanowczo zbyt optymistyczna, zakładając, że Sherlock spędzi u niej cały wieczór i noc, siedząc bezczynnie na kanapie. Owszem, jej obecność działała w pewien sposób uspokajająco, ale sprawiła tylko, że detektyw szybciej otrząsnął się z nadmiaru emocji i był gotowy do dalszej pracy. Choć może nie, „otrząsnął" było złym określeniem. Niemniej Sherlock zdołał zepchnąć wszystkie te uczucia nieco na bok, a fakt, że Molly była w zasięgu ręki, bardzo pomagał. Z najbliższego grona, które znajdowało się w zagrożeniu, to właśnie Molly była najbardziej bezbronna. Lestrade był policjantem i mógł tak zorganizować sobie czas, by być względnie bezpiecznym, John i Mary doskonale posługiwali się bronią i z pewnością umieli się o siebie zatroszczyć... Natomiast pani patolog zdawała się nie mieć żadnej ochrony w swoim pustym mieszkaniu, jeśli nie liczyć kota. I tak jak ona sama przyznała, że się boi, tak Sherlock mógł swobodniej myśleć, mając ją obok.

A to oznaczało, że trzeba było działać, niezależnie od tego, co twierdził Mycroft, który kazał mu siedzieć cicho, nie wychylać się i nie narażać. Sherlockowi robiło się niedobrze na myśl o bezczynności, gdy wszystkie zmysły miał pobudzone do granic wytrzymałości. Ponadto denerwowało go samo wspomnienie spotkania z Mycroftem, premierem, lady Smallwood i paroma innymi osobami z towarzystwa brata.

Nawet w normalnych okolicznościach nie byli to ludzie, z którymi Sherlock chętnie współpracował, jako że zwykle ilekroć Mycroft ściągał go na pomoc, praca niosła za sobą szereg ograniczeń. A to mógł prowadzić śledztwo, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie miał prawa zobaczyć miejsca przestępstwa, a to owszem, znalazł winnego, podziękowano mu, po czym kazano zapomnieć o problemie, ewentualnie każdy potrzebny mu szczegół musiał wyciągać siłą, tak jakby zakładano, że rozwiąże sprawę bez żadnych danych wyjściowych. Dla Sherlocka rozumowanie było jasne i proste - winny, zły, koniec kropka. Do sądu w tę stronę, policja pracuje tu i tam. Tymczasem przy pracy dla rządowych 'przyjaciół' Mycrofta niejednokrotnie okazywało się, że sprawa była wyciszana, a szpieg czy przestępca nadal chodził wolno, bo 'nie był zbyt groźny' czy też 'bywał użyteczny'.

A w tej chwili dla rządowych szarych eminencji Sherlock Holmes nie był nawet partnerem do współpracy, a niewygodnym bratem Mycrofta, który nie został oficjalnie skazany tylko przez wzgląd na cenionego pracownika. Pomijając lady Smallwood, której dyskretna mowa ciała wyrażała wdzięczność, reszta towarzystwa traktowała go z góry i nie dawała zapomnieć, że to od nich zależał dalszy los Sherlocka. Detektyw cieszył się, że Molly dała się przekonać i została w kawiarni na parterze, zamiast towarzyszyć mu aż do biura brata. Nie chciał okazywać słabości, a niewątpliwie tym właśnie byłoby przyjście na spotkanie z obstawą w postaci patolog, choć pewnie Molly obraziłaby się, gdyby to usłyszała.

Spotkanie było nużące. Wszyscy wprowadzeni w szczegóły sprawy złożyli Sherlockowi kondolencje i byli profesjonalnie uprzejmi, ale nie porzucali protekcjonalnego tonu. Poza tym nie mieli wiele ciekawego do powiedzenia, poza drobiazgami, których Sherlock sam się domyślał.

Włamanie przeprowadzono z Londynu, ale ślad się urywał. Najlepsi hakerzy wśród tajnych służb właśnie ślęczeli nad strzępkami danych i usiłowali cokolwiek osiągnąć, a z tonu, w jakim to powiedziano, Sherlock wywnioskował, że niezbyt im to szło. On sam był bardziej zainteresowany działaniem na własną rękę, ale Mycroft przy wszystkich dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że ma go informować o wszelkich poczynaniach i nie znikać, jako że jego los nie był przesądzony. Zachowanie spokoju i względnej dyplomatyczności kosztowało Sherlocka sporo wysiłków, a jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że brat wyraźnie nie czuł się komfortowo w sytuacji, gdy musiał konfrontować się z nim na oczach współpracowników.

Niemniej Sherlock zdołał dotrwać do końca spotkania, a potem zabrał swoją walizkę z przyborami codziennego użytku, którą przyniosła mu Anthea, i zszedł do Molly. Pozwolił kobiecie zaplanować resztę dnia tak, jak chciała, bo tak było najprościej. Jednocześnie, gdy nie patrzyła, uruchomił swoje kontakty i prowadził śledztwo na własną rękę. Maszyna została wprawiona w ruch, pozostawało czekać na rezultaty.

xxx

Dziwnie było dzielić łóżko z Sherlockiem. Po miesiącach mieszkania z Tomem, Molly tęskniła za tym, żeby mieć kogoś obok, nawet, a może zwłaszcza gdy był to pewien konkretny detektyw, zawinięty dziesięć razy w prześcieradło i z szopą loków rozsypaną na poduszce. Dotąd, ilekroć Sherlock korzystał z jej mieszkania, spał w sypialni samotnie, ale tym razem Molly nie chciała być sama i bez słowa wsunęła się wieczorem obok. Sherlock nie protestował. Widać podszkolił się trochę przy Janine.

W przeciwieństwie do detektywa, Molly była zadowolona z faktu, że Mycroft kazał bratu nie wychylać się zbytnio i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Nadal nią trzęsło na wspomnienie tego, co zrobiono pani Hudson i świadomości, że Sherlock miał wyjechać i nie wrócić. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że jeśli spuści Holmesa z oczu, więcej go nie zobaczy. Dlatego poczuła się względnie bezpiecznie dopiero gdy układała się spać obok Sherlocka i była pewna, że zostanie na noc.

Problem polegał na tym, że następnego ranka po Sherlocku pozostało jedynie wytłamszone prześcieradło i rzucona w łazience piżama, którą zabrał wczoraj od Mycrofta razem z walizką innych ubrań - pozostałości po niedoszłej podróży. O niedawnej obecności detektywa w mieszkaniu świadczył również kubek po herbacie na kuchennej szafce i otwarte pudełko ciastek, natomiast z szafki na korytarzu zniknął zapasowy komplet kluczy.

Nie potrzeba było zaawansowanych umiejętności dedukcji, by dojść do wniosku, że Sherlock musiał zjeść namiastkę śniadania i wyjść nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo po co. To sprawiło, że Molly poczuła się nieswojo i chwyciła za telefon. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, nie miała żadnego smsa od Sherlocka. No tak, czego ona się spodziewała...? Przecież nie tego, że Sherlock, nauczony własnym wcześniejszym doświadczeniem, raczy jej dać znać, gdzie jest.

Tym razem na szczęście obyło się bez nerwów, bo wystarczyło zadzwonić do Grega, by wyjaśnić sytuację. Inspektor przekazał jej, że Sherlock przez noc namierzał samochód morderców, wykorzystując swoje kontakty, i że niedługo mieli się przy nim spotkać. Molly uspokoiła się nieco wróciła do zwykłych porannych czynności, bo po chwili namysłu uznała, że nie może dać się zwariować.

xxx

Wyjątkowa sytuacja czy nie, trzeba było wyskoczyć rano do sklepu po świeży chleb. Mary ostatnio gustowała w chrupiącym pieczywie, a piekarnię mieli przecznicę od domu, więc John jak zwykle poświęcił te dziesięć minut na krótką wycieczkę. Tym razem szedł później niż zwykle, gdyż zadzwonił do przychodni i wziął wolne, by móc zadbać o bezpieczeństwo rodziny. Nie wątpił wprawdzie, że w razie czego Mary sobie poradzi, ale podejrzewał również, że Sherlock będzie potrzebować jego pomocy. Ktokolwiek podszywał się pod Moriarty'ego, sprawa przybrała zbyt poważny obrót, by John mógł udać, że jego to nie dotyczy i zostawić przyjaciela samego. Nie po tym, co się stało z panią Hudson.

Lestrade wstrzelił się z telefonem akurat wtedy, gdy Mary kończyła robić jajecznicę. John odłożył nóż od masła i odebrał.

- Tak? Co się dzieje? - zapytał na wstępie, spodziewając się wszystkiego. W końcu nie było jeszcze dziewiątej rano, a inspektor już dzwonił.

_- Jak u was, w porządku?_ - odpowiedział pytaniem Greg.

- Tak, tak - zapewnił John, wzruszając ramionami i kręcąc głową w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie Mary.

_- Możesz się pofatygować na Charterhouse Street? Znaleźliśmy to auto od rzekomych przeprowadzek_ - odparł Lestrade. - _Będę spokojniejszy, jak przyjedziesz._

- Czemu? Coś się stało? - zaniepokoił się John.

_ - To auto wybuchło_ - dopowiedział Greg. _- Sherlock był za blisko, trochę go odrzuciło. Podejrzewam, że nic mu nie jest, bo miota się dookoła i wścieka, ale nie dał się palcem tknąć. Wiesz, jak z nim jest, licho jedno wie._

- Jedź - wtrąciła się Mary, która najwyraźniej usłyszała ostatnią wypowiedź inspektora. John nie wahał się.

- Tak, jasne. Będę za pół godziny - rzucił w słuchawkę. Chwycił tosty, składając je w drodze w kanapkę, i spakował do plecaka apteczkę.

John przekonał się, dlaczego Greg wolał go ściągnąć dla pewności, ledwie wysiadł z taksówki i przebił się przez tłumek gapiów, których nie zniechęcała parszywa pogoda. Sherlock wprawdzie nie miotał się, a stał na uboczu i rozmawiał przez telefon, ale z rozmazaną na twarzy krwią wyglądał raczej demonicznie. Smugi na czole i w okolicy prawego policzka świadczyły o tym, że usiłował niedbale się oczyścić, ale wyraźnie nie pozwolił nikomu tego poprawić.

Doktor zlustrował przyjaciela wzrokiem i bez słowa sięgnął do apteczki po gazę i wodę utlenioną.

- Wytrzyj się - polecił, ledwie Sherlock odłożył telefon. Gdy detektyw nie wykonał ruchu w jego stronę, John bez pardonu starł smugi i przemył rozcięcie na czole, podczas gdy przyjaciel patrzył przed siebie ponad jego ramieniem, pogrążony w myślach. Dopiero kiedy doktor przejechał gazą tuż koło oka, Sherlock zamrugał gwałtownie i cofnął się, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

- O, witaj, John. Co tu robisz?

- Greg zadzwonił i uznał, że się przydam - odparł John, bezceremonialnie chwytając Sherlocka za nadgarstki i oglądając je w poszukiwaniu skaleczeń, skoro już miał okazję. - Ludzi straszysz takim wyglądem.

- Nie mój problem - wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. - Dlaczego nie jesteś z Mary? Albo w pracy?

- Wziąłem wolne - wyjaśnił John. - A Mary, jak wiesz, potrafi o siebie zadbać, nawet z brzuszkiem.

- No tak... - Sherlock ostrożnym gestem dotknął rozcięcia, a potem zgarnął włosy na czoło. - Już? Dasz mi teraz spokój?

- Jeszcze nie - zaprzeczył doktor. - Greg powiedział tylko, że byłeś blisko czegoś, co wyleciało w powietrze, więc nie marudź i daj się obejrzeć. Straciłeś przytomność?

- Możliwe, że na moment mnie zamroczyło - przyznał opornie Sherlock. - Ale wszystko w porządku, żadnych niepożądanych objawów - zapewnił, a John był skłonny mu uwierzyć. Holmes nie wyglądał, jakby miał zawroty głowy czy problemy z koncentracją, źrenice reagowały poprawnie... Mimo to doktor wcale nie był zadowolony.

- Potłukłeś się - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, czym zarobił sobie pełne irytacji prychnięcie. - Coś w szczególności?

- John, daj mi spokój, dawałem sobie radę z dużo gorszymi obrażeniami - żachnął się Sherlock, a John skrzywił się, doskonale wiedząc, do czego nawiązuje. - Nie jestem dzieckiem, żeby robić sceny przez rozbite kolano - dorzucił niezbyt uprzejmie, widząc, że doktor zezuje na podartą nogawkę. Zawołany przez Grega, Sherlock zignorował obecność przyjaciela i poszedł w jego stronę.

- Utykasz - wytknął mu John i przyspieszył kroku, żeby się z nim zrównać.

- Boli, więc to chyba naturalne - wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. - Przestań zawracać mi głowę, jestem zajęty! - warknął, a zaraz westchnął z irytacją, gdy usłyszał dźwięk smsa. Odczytał wiadomość i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

- Sherlock? - zaniepokoił się doktor. W odpowiedzi detektyw obrócił telefon ekranem w jego stronę. - O, kurwa - westchnął John.

_Zostałem porwany_.

Nad wiadomością wyświetlało się imię Mycrofta. John spojrzał badawczo na przyjaciela, ale jeśli spodziewał się pokazu rodzinnych emocji, to się zawiódł. Sherlock wyglądał jedynie na mocno wkurzonego. W tym samym momencie jego telefon zadzwonił. Nie przebrzmiał pierwszy sygnał, jak Holmes odebrał, włączając tryb głośnomówiący.

- Tak? Co to, do cholery?

_- Będę się streszczał._ - Głos Mycrofta był spokojny i zdradzał zdegustowanie sytuacją. _- Zostałem poproszony, by cię poinformować o sytuacji._

John niemal widział, jak Mycroft Holmes, w nienagannym garniturze i z pistoletem przystawionym do głowy, stoi i beznamiętnie przekazuje bratu to, co mu kazano.

- Tylko tyle? - zapytał Sherlock, równie spokojnie. - I co mam z tym zrobić?

_- Podejrzewam, że masz mnie znaleźć, braciszku._ - W głosie Mycrofta pojawiła się drwina. Jakim cudem obaj bracia mogli być tak koszmarnie beznamiętni? John i Lestrade spojrzeli po sobie skonsternowani.

- Jesteś sam? Czy są jeszcze inni zakładnicy? - wtrącił się Lestrade.

_- Obawiam się, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, inspektorze._ - Mycroft bezbłędnie rozpoznał, kto poza Sherlockiem go słuchał.

- Jakieś wskazówki?

_- To gra, jak w Yorkshire_ – powiedział spokojnie Mycroft. _– Ktoś chce się z tobą bawić, choć tego nie chcesz. John, jesteś tam też? Uważaj na drżenie ręki_ – dodał i nieoczekiwanie połączenie zostało zerwane.

- A co to do diabła było? – odezwała się Sally, która znalazła się dość blisko, by usłyszeć drugą część rozmowy. Ostatnia wypowiedź Mycrofta Holmesa wydawała się być pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek sensu. Lestrade i John wyglądali na równie bezradnych jak ona, ale Sherlock nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się z aprobatą.

- Myślałem, że już o tym zapomniał – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do pozostałych. – Porywaczy jest czterech, nie ma innych zakładników, przynajmniej nie tam, gdzie go trzymają.

- Co? – wtrącił się Lestrade z niedowierzaniem. – Skąd to wiesz?

- Gra w Yorkshire – odparł Sherlock tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Nieważne. Jaki mamy czas?

- Dochodzi w pół do dziesiątej - odparł John. - A bo?

Sherlock nie słuchał, zajęty wybieraniem numeru. Korzystając z chwili, John wystukał smsa do Mary, a potem do Molly, pisząc jednej i drugiej, by uważały.

- Mycroft powinien być w klubie o dziewiątej - wyjaśnił Sherlock, rozłączając się. - Sprawdziłem, nie dotarł tam. Że też akurat dzisiaj zachciało mu się spacerów...

- Słucham? - zdziwił się John. - Co masz na myśli?

- Możesz jeszcze winić pogodę - rzucił Sherlock, co tylko wprawiło Johna i inspektora w jeszcze większą konsternację.

- Sherlock, raczysz po ludzku? - zniecierpliwił się Lestrade. - Nie jesteśmy w stanie czytać ci w myślach.

- Widzisz, co się dzieje dzisiaj na ulicach? Jedna wielka breja, w mieście są dwa razy gorsze korki niż zazwyczaj - wyjaśnił detektyw rozdrażnionym tonem. Widząc, że przyjaciele nadal patrzą na niego pytająco, wywrócił oczami i zaczął po swojemu chodzić i tłumaczyć, gestykulując żywo. - Koło klubu była stłuczka, a samochód Mycrofta utknął w korku. A mój brat musiał idiotycznie uznać, że skoro się spieszy, to szybciej dotrze piechotą. Znając jego niechęć do chodzenia po mieście, podejrzewam, że utknęli nie dalej jak dwie przecznice od klubu.

- Czyli... Będziemy mogli ustalić, skąd mniej więcej został porwany - dopowiedział John. - Zawsze to jakiś start.

Greg w międzyczasie wyjął telefon i dzwonił, by dowiedzieć się, czy mieli jakieś zgłoszenie o stłuczce. Po chwili potwierdził, że faktycznie dwa samochody zderzyły się na Regent Street, paraliżując ruch.

- Lestrade, zrób użytek ze swojego radiowozu - zażądał Sherlock. - Potrzebuję dostać się do klubu Diogenesa i porozmawiać z Antheą.


End file.
